Spider-Man: Unlimited
Spider-Man: Unlimited is a web series created by Max Carroll. The series serves as a direct sequel to Spider-Man: The Series, taking place within the same continuity as it's predecessor. Like Spider-Man: The Series, which is seen as a loose remake of sorts of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: Unlimited is seen as a loose remake of the show of the same name. The plot is nearly identical to it's inspiration, with having some differences. Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) Supporting Characters * John Jameson (Voiced by ) * Karen O'Malley (Voiced by ) Minor Characters Allies * Moon Knight (Voiced by ) * Punisher (Voiced by ) * Imoshantu (Voiced by ) * Black Cat (Voiced by ) Villains * High Evolutionary (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Lord Tyger (Voiced by ) * Sir Ram (Voiced by ) * Lady Ursula (Voiced by ) * Lady Vermin (Voiced by ) * Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by ) * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (Voiced by ) * Electro (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Beetle (Voiced by ) Episodes Season 1 * 1. World's Apart, Part 1: Infiltration: About 3 months after the death of Ben Reilly, the arrest of Norman Osborn, and Peter Parker's subsequent return to his Spider-Man identity, Colonel John Jameson, son of J. Jonah Jameson, is prepared to fly another craft out to space, this time, to another version of our world, Counter-Earth. However, during the beginning of the launch, Peter senses trouble and suits up as Spider-Man to investigate. He soon finds that Venom and Carnage have infiltrated the launch test site and are planning to travel to Counter-Earth in order to participate in a ritual known as the Synoptic. However, the three manage to get themselves onto the shuttle and they lift off. They then throw Spider-Man off the shuttle and attack Jameson, leaving the world to blame Spider-Man based on the belief that he rigged the shuttle to malfunction when Jameson loses contact with N.A.S.A. * 2. World's Apart, Part 2: Aftermath: After Spider-Man's failed attempts at redemption, along with his apparent "death" when a flaming apartment building collapses on him, Peter Parker gives up the mantle once more in order to focus on Mary Jane and her recent pregnancy. However, when Peter is given an opportunity to clear himself, he gains a new suit, thanks to Tony Stark, and commandeers a shuttle to Counter-Earth. However, upon arrival, Spider-Man discovers that Beastials, sentient animals, primarily apes, are the dominant species and that regular humans are treated like mutants. Spider-Man then meets his main opponent on Counter-Earth when he is brought to it's ruler; the High Evolutionary. * 3. The Thunder From Down Under: When a string of both human and Beastial disappearances begin occurring all over Nuevea York, Spider-Man investigates. However, he soon discovers that the cause behind the disappearances is a giant, 15-foot tall beetle monster with "magnetic breath" that can suck victims underneath the ground, no matter how deep or strong it may be. Now, Spider-Man must team with Nuevea York's resident Robin Hood, Moon Knight, in order to stop the monster's kidnappings. * 4. Spiders, Beastials, and Guns, Oh My: When Spider-Man is busy patrolling the streets of Nuevea York, he comes across another one of Counter-Earth's few heroes; the Punisher. However, Spider-Man also witnesses the Punisher getting kidnapped by the High Evolutionary's Beastial forces. Now, Spider-Man must team up with Moon Knight once more to rescue the Punisher from the grasp of the Beastials. * 5. Prehistoric Pension: When the High Evolutionary unearths a series of preserved organisms, he accidentally awakens a highly evolved pterodactyl from it's millennian slumber. When Spider-Man tries to fight it, though, he is overpowered and defeated. Now, Spider-Man must call upon the assistance of the High Evolutionary himself in order to stop it. * 6. Warrior Spirit: When the High Evolutionary unearths an ancient protector of Counter-Earth from the same series of preserved organisms as the pterodactyl from the previous episode, known as Imoshantu, he takes control of his mind and sends him to kill Spider-Man. However, when Imoshantu's mind control device is destroyed in the battle, he becomes another hero of Nuevea York, and allies himself with Spider-Man to fight the High Evolutionary. * 7. Cats Always Land on Their Feet: When a cat burglar goes on a crime spree across New York, Spider-Man suspects it to be a Counter-Earth version of Black Cat. His hunch is right, in the form of a literal 6-foot tall, black-furred, sentient feline. However, when Spider-Man manages to cure the burglar of her disease, given to her by the High Evolutionary, she must decide weather to remain loyal to the High Evolutionary or fight him alongside Spider-Man. * 8. Rebellion: After weeks of searching, Spider-Man finally finds John Jameson. But at a catch; John is a high-ranking member of the Rebellion against the High Evolutionary. Now, Spider-Man must decide weather to try and convince John to come home with him, or to stay and battle the High Evolutionary. * 9. The Ultimate Weapon, Part 1: Avenging Allies: After a month of dealing with Spider-Man, the High Evolutionary finally goes to total war against the web-spinner and his allies. Now, Spider-Man must fight for his life against the High Evolutionary's ultimate weapon; the Super-Slayer * 10. The Ultimate Weapon, Part 2: Trial by Fire: While battling the Super-Slayer, Spider-Man is nearly overwhealmed, but gains aid from the city's other resident heroes; Moon Knight, Punisher, Imoshantu, and Black Cat. Now, Spider-Man must team up with these otherworldly heroes to fight the High Evolutionary. * 11. The Ultimate Weapon, Part 3: New Warriors: After destroying the Super-Slayer, the New Warriors are besieged by the High Evolutionary's last resort; the Evolutionary Horsemen, consisting of Lord Tyger, Sir Ram, Lady Ursula, and Lady Vermin. Season 2 * 1. One is the Loneliest Number: When Venom is kidnapped by Beastial bounty hunters and brought to the High Evolutionary, Eddie Brock and a small piece of the symbiote manage to escape. However, when Spider-Man finds Brock, he takes him to a clinic that Black Cat knows. This would all be simple if Carnage hadn't gone on a rampage looking for his "brother". * 2. Electric Disturbance: A homesick Spider-Man, longing for a reunion with Mary Jane, tries to find a quicker way to stop the High Evolutionary. However, when Nuevea York is plunged into a blackout, Spider-Man and the New Warriors investigate, only to find the source behind the blackouts; a Counter-Earth version of Electro, subjected to the High Evolutionary's genetic experiments. * 3. Rejected: While taking pictures for the Daily Byte, Peter witnesses humans being kidnapped by Beastials and dragged to the outskirts of Nuevea York. Upon arriving, though, Spider-Man, too, is kidnapped. Upon arriving, he is greeted by friendly Beastials known as the Rejects who tell him that he is in an underground utopia free of the High Evolutionary's rule. However, when Spider-Man is offered a chance to stay there for all eternity, the wall-crawler refuses, and now must find a way to escape the utopia and return to Nuevea York. * 4. Old Enemy, New Ally: When a new vigilante appears on the streets of Nuevea York, Spider-Man investigates, only to discover that the vigilante is a Counter-Earth version of the Green Goblin, having been subjected to the High Evolutionary's dangerous experiments. However, during the ensuing battle, Spider-Man and the Goblin are attacked by the Evolutionary Horsemen. Now, Spider-Man and the Goblin must figure out a way to escape the High Evolutionary's grasp and escape. * 5. Armed and Dangerous: After taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man for the Daily Byte, Peter finds himself battling an new enemy; a Counter-Earth version of Doctor Octopus, an individual subjected to the experiments of the High Evolutionary who sent him to attack Spider-Man and his allies. * 6. The Return of the Super-Slayer: Having had enough of Spider-Man and his allies always beating him and his subjects, the High Evolutionary has Sir Ram to construct and send in another Super-Slayer and the Evolutionary Horsemen to destroy Spider-Man and the New Warriors, once and for all. * 7. Symbiotic Love: When Venom and Carnage finally unleash their master plan for the Synoptic on Counter-Earth, Spider-Man and the New Warriors try to stop him. However, the High Evolutionary is trying to stop the symbiotes as well, forcing the New Warriors and the Evolutionary Horsemen to team up to save Counter-Earth from an invasion from within. * 8. Framed: Spider-Man learns that the New Warriors have found themselves being framed for crimes that they didn't commit. Now, Spider-Man must find out who framed them, and his search ultimately leads him to the imposter, who turns out to be an Counter-Earth version of the Chameleon, an individual subjected to the High Evolutionary's experiments who sent him to frame the New Warriors and save the web-head for him. Now, Spider-Man must try to find and stop him before he can disguise himself as Spidey and frame him as well. * 9. Endgame, Part 1: War: On the brink of insanity, the High Evolutionary finally decides to go to total war against Spider-Man. Knowing that Spider-Man is not native to Counter-Earth, the High Evolutionary gathers his fleet and heads for Earth, with Spider-Man, the New Warriors, and John Jameson hot on their trail. The only issue; Venom and Carnage have stowed away on the heroes' ship. * 10. Endgame, Part 2: Reentry: Upon arriving at Earth, the High Evolutionary launches a total invasion on New York City, prompting the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four to unite in order to stop him. In the midst of the battle, Spider-Man and the New Warriors arrive in order to help. However, Spider-Man learns that the High Evolutionary has taken Mary Jane hostage, and now wields Spider-Man's greatest secret as his ultimate weapon. * 11. Endgame, Part 3: The Final Battle: With Spider-Man's secret identity now knowledge to the High Evolutionary, the two must battle it out for the fate of Spider-Man's friends, family, New York, and the entire Earth at the top of the United Nations. Even with backup from the New Warriors the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, though, this battle will be the biggest fight of Spider-Man's life, and only one will walk out alive. Trivia * One of the earliest drafts for a continuation of Spider-Man: The Series was a mini-series based around the Mayday Parker featured in the Time Storm trilogy. That series was eventually created. * Unlike in the animated series, the new Spider-Man costume used in this show is modeled after the costume used in the first Amazing Spider-Man film. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man